


Осколки лета

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Курортные знакомства живут по своим правилам... которых Дайчи не знает.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не знает, играют ли в Японии в «чепуху», но если и нет – автор склонен считать это проблемой Японии.
> 
> [Фанмикс к тексту](http://pleer.net/en/list4539094ArR1) или на [ядиске](https://yadi.sk/d/2RCSarey3TfEUk):  
>   
> [Обложка](http://i.imgur.com/c1U62Kr.jpg)

Вставать в пять утра и сломя голову бежать на вокзал стало для Дайчи привычным делом. Хорошо, что всего раз в неделю, и что в поезде можно было доделать все незаконченные дела: поспать, позавтракать, просмотреть еще раз материалы или подправить опечатки в слайдах презентации. Ему даже нравились эти три часа в дороге, вне времени и места, рутина, которая спасала от рутины – немного парадоксально. Зимой, пока было еще темно, он досыпал или работал, не отвлекаясь на робкие огоньки, проносящиеся мимо; а иногда, когда настроения не было, задвигал ноутбук под кресло и, включив специально для таких дней собранный плейлист, смотрел в окно, на медленно разгорающийся рассвет, на силуэты вышек по холмам, на облака яркой зелени молодых кленов весной или алые всполохи деревьев осенью.

Сегодня настроения не было весь день, но и признавать это почему-то не хотелось. Дайчи с трудом сполз с кровати утром, не успел купить свой любимый кофе, а у девушки, толкавшей по вагонам вечно скрипящую тележку с едой, такого не оказалось; в офисе его сразу взяли в оборот, как он ни пытался объяснить, что сначала преподавателей и консультантов полагается угощать кофе, а потом уже закидывать вопросами… Кавардак продолжался до самого вечера, и теперь Дайчи тупо глядел на список проблем, составленный по результатам занятий, страдальчески отхлебывал персиковый чай из бутылки и боролся с желанием плюнуть на все и потеряться в музыке и сиреневых сумерках. 

Телефон тихо блямкнул, оповещая о сообщении… с незнакомого номера.

> → Сколько продажников нужно, чтобы вкрутить одну лампочку???

Наверное, кто-то из токийского офиса сменил номер и забыл об этом сказать.

> ← При решении данной проблемы я бы рекомендовал принять во внимание несколько факторов. Во-первых, необходимо рассмотреть вариант метафизической лампочки, вовсе не нуждающейся во вкручивании.

Пока он печатал «во-вторых», прилетел ответ.

> → Упс… Кажется, я ошибся номером. Там, куда я писал, мне бы не стали отвечать по пунктам… Да и вообще бы не стали отвечать.
> 
> ← Зачем писать туда, где тебе не ответят?
> 
> → По достижении определенного уровня фрустрации…
> 
> ← Понимаю. Так продолжать?
> 
> → Будем считать, что лампочка была метафизической.
> 
> ← Значит, проблема в продажниках?
> 
> → Как обычно! 

Поплевавшись ядом в «этих демонов из Ада», неизвестный собеседник вдруг спохватился.

> → Надеюсь, я не отвлекаю какого-нибудь топ-менеджера от важного совещания…
> 
> ← Не знаю насчет топ-менеджеров. Я лично ни от чего не отвлекаюсь, а ехать еще часа полтора – может, помогу?
> 
> → Неужели отпуск?
> 
> ← Если бы! Еженедельная командировка, скажем так. 

Разговор покрутился вокруг «удручающе неметафизических» продажников, перешел на перспективы вкручивания этим самым продажникам лампочек и возможное влияние данного метода на производительность и уменьшение «бесполезного выхлопа» – то есть, по сути, на постановку планов и мотивацию… а в итоге Дайчи пришлось кидать все вещи в сумку и бегом бежать к выходу, когда поезд плавно подтянул длинный хвост к платформам Сендая.

 

Всю неделю телефон молчал, а в следующий четверг, снова около семи вечера, пришло сообщение.

> → Есть советы по борьбе с офисной скукой?
> 
> ← Что, все продажники замотивированы, и даже разнос устроить некому?
> 
> → Нет, я просто всех уволил, набрал новых и отправил в учебный центр постигать вводный дзен. 

Дайчи немного поглядел на густеющие за окнами сумерки, вертя в руках телефон.

> ← Говорят, пасьянс Косынка довольно увлекателен
> 
> → После первой тысячи раскладок начинает надоедать… И потом, это не способствует укреплению командного духа
> 
> ← Значит, развлечение за счет коллег способствует? 
> 
> → Точно! Прокачивает столько скиллов, что лень перечислять.
> 
> ← А пока новички постигают дзен, заняться нечем? 
> 
> → Этот момент я не предусмотрел :( Но в остальном план был удачный! 
> 
> ← Тогда стоит использовать временное затишье, чтобы достойно подготовиться ко всем будущим свершениям. Запастись стикерами, скотчем, распечатать немного раздаточного материала…
> 
> → Поподробнее про раздаточный материал?? 

Сначала они списывались именно в этот период времени, невольно обозначенный Дайчи как свободный для общения, и то не каждую неделю. Очевидно, рабочий день собеседника тоже подходил к концу, и он мог позволить себе побушевать по поводу неурядиц, ненавязчиво спросить совета или просто пошутить про тяжелую жизнь офисного планктона. Дайчи любил свои «дни на выезде», любил придумывать что-то новое для тренингов и получать отклик группы, общаться с коллегами, но чем гуще становилась листва на деревьях, чем громче трещали цикады – даже в Токио! – тем меньше ему хотелось толкаться в удушающей жаре вагонов Яманоте; он выходил из офиса, мечтая о прохладе кондиционеров, о том, чтобы растянуться в не особо удобном кресле синкансена, раскрыть ноутбук и всю дорогу делать вид, что страшно занят чем-то важным.

Потом жара немного поддалась дождям; шапки гортензий растекались акварельными кляксами, над улицами плыли разноцветные купола зонтов, а пейзажи за окном искажались до неузнаваемости линзами капель на стекле. Как-то раз вечером Дайчи услышал в новостях штормовое предупреждение для Токио, и, не задумываясь, открыл чат.

> ← На завтра обещают шторм. Надеюсь, меня не унесет прямо с вокзала обратно домой…

Следующий час прошел в обсуждении способов не стать «унесенным ветром», а после этого сообщения стали приходить в самое разное время. По-прежнему нечасто: зачастую молчание длилось неделю, две, и не всегда они забалтывались на несколько часов кряду или – в перерывах между работой – на целый день. Дайчи не знал ни имени собеседника, ни места его работы или каких-то других деталей, но ему нравилось то, что неизбежное волнение нового знакомства, пусть даже такого странного и случайного, постепенно трансформировалось в спокойное удовлетворение от хорошей шутки или правильного ответа на очередную жизненную бессмыслицу; как и то, что для него стало привычным делиться забавными мелочами или мимолетными порывами и получать нечто похожее в ответ – маленькие осколки дня, из которых складывалась жизнь; мозаику, фрагменты которой теперь держал в руках не он один. Делились они и личным – мыслями, принципами, ожиданиями, и Дайчи учился читать между строк сообщений, которые могли сказать больше, чем им было позволено. В ноябре он сфотографировал алый листик, прилипший к стеклу и пропутешествовавший с ними до Сибуи; перед Рождеством получил фото аппетитного пирожного с подписью в духе «завидуй!»; слушая холодный ночной апрельский дождь, лениво листал переписку и пытался в сотнях сообщений найти одно, нужное, где они снова давали друг другу дельные советы…

 

Иногда он переносил поездку в Токио на пятницу, и тогда вечером, закончив с делами, сотрудники выкатывались в бар неподалеку от офиса. Особо голодные поднимались на огороженный кованой балюстрадой подиум со столиками, остальные устраивались, как на насесте, вдоль барной стойки или теснились на скамеечках общего зала. Дайчи нравилась местная кухня, к тому же, с подиума было хорошо видно все остальное пространство. Люди встречались, расходились, поднимали бокалы, шумно приветствовали кого-то, спорили о бейсболе, хвастались только что купленными вещами, устраивали импровизированные танцы, находили и теряли друзей. Одним ухом слушая обсуждение коллег, он всегда посматривал поверх разношерстной толпы, не вглядываясь в лица, скорее замечая настроение и общие, спонтанные порывы, рано или поздно разбивавшиеся на мелкие брызги отдельных разговоров и компаний. И у единственного человека, которому за все это время досталось его прицельное внимание, он запомнил не внешность. Конечно, какие-то конкретные черты тоже остались в памяти – выбившаяся из жесткой укладки прядка, тонкая оправа очков, блеснувшие в тусклом свете запонки – но дело было не в них. Мужчина был выше всех примерно на голову, он склонился к собеседнику, пытаясь одновременно слушать и пробираться к выходу, и от его улыбки у Дайчи перехватило дыхание, а сердце сжалось в неподвижный комочек, прежде чем с трудом забиться снова. Больше он ни разу его не видел, хотя каждый раз вглядывался в полумрак, до того, что коллеги начали замечать и подшучивать. Но то тепло, которое робко касалось щек, пусть даже от мимолетного образа, от улыбки, адресованной не ему, не тускнело со временем и не теряло своего места в маленьком уголке, выделенном под воспоминания о лучших моментах в жизни. 

 

Еще одно лето отгорело, как шар фейерверка – так быстро, что Дайчи и оглянуться не успел. С детства все учились ждать от этих трех месяцев волшебства – и не всегда его замечали, и расстраивались, повторяя вслед за взрослыми: «лето прошло зря». Что именно должно было случиться, чтобы было «не зря», никто толком не знал. Почему танцующие над ручьем светлячки, долгие закаты, сладость данго под небом Танабаты или пестрые юката красивых девушек волшебством не считались, не знали тоже, а у взрослых и подавно было бесполезно спрашивать. В конце концов, как на своей шкуре почувствовал Дайчи, для них «волшебное» лето оборачивалось сидением под кондиционерами и необходимостью всегда носить с собой свежую рубашку, чтобы переодеться, добравшись до работы. 

Наверное, поэтому «офисный планктон» так стремился получить еще один шанс, набирая отпуска в августе и сентябре; а у Дайчи особо не было выбора, ведь не стал бы он проводить тренинг в пустой аудитории?

 

Воздух на Окинаве был еще гуще, чем в Токио – казалось, влага вот-вот начнет сочиться из ниоткуда, вытягивая за собой по капле ароматы цветов, далекий шум волн и отпечатанные в негативе облака. С трудом отыскав в темноте калитку, Дайчи шел по дорожке ко входу в гостиницу, стараясь не наступать на раскинутые крылья осыпавшихся плумерий и уворачиваясь от низко склонившихся ветвей. Приветливая хозяйка показала ему комнату, напоила чаем, рассказала, как дойти до моря, и упорхнула по своим делам. Сидеть в номере не хотелось – снова пробравшись сквозь разросшийся сад, Дайчи поплутал по маленьким улочкам, идя больше не по указаниям, а на звук прибоя. Поздним вечером на пляже почти никого не было, только упорные бегуны шлепали вдоль кромки воды. Опустившись на еще теплый песок, он сощурился на маячившие по горизонту огоньки прогулочных судов и подумал: вот это, само по себе, тоже волшебство.

 

Утром пляж оказался, конечно же, забит телами разной степени загорелости. Шарахнувшись от особо буйной компании родителей и их верещавших детишек, Дайчи побродил туда-сюда, высматривая хоть какой-то свободный кусочек песка и думая о том, что стоит приходить пораньше. Наконец он нашел место рядом с пустующими полотенцами, на краю которых были свалены футболки и шорты, кинул свои вещи, постаравшись не разбрасывать песок во все стороны, и нацелился на море – где, судя по первому беглому взгляду, тоже было довольно людно. Несколько подростков ныряли в волны, изображая яичницу на самой линии прибоя и довольно хохоча, когда пенные гребни утягивали их за собой, волоча по песку; вокруг носилась одуревшая от солнца собака; какой-то карапуз строил уже –дцатый замок… хотя, возможно, это были просто гигантские куличики. Пробираясь сквозь обычный курортный бардак, Дайчи вырулил на относительно незанятый участок и только сейчас заметил троих парней примерно его возраста, которые… что же они делали? Пытались играть в волейбол? Впрочем, выглядело это так, словно целью игры было как можно более шумно упасть в воду, делая вид, что ловишь мяч, и создать максимум брызг. Дайчи начал уже отклоняться от курса, чтобы не попасть под раздачу, когда после очередного бестолкового, но эффектного нырка мяч полетел прямо в него, и он совершенно рефлекторно подставил руки, переправив его точно в ладони одного из троицы, который – тоже совершенно рефлекторно – сделал великолепный пас, завершившийся «гвоздем», на площадке наведшим бы много шороха в защите и оставившим бы блок ни с чем.

– Оя-оя? – услышал он, когда смолкли победные вопли «нападающего». – Отличный прием! Не хочешь присоединиться?

– Я бы с радостью, но… не очень понимаю правила. Надо как можно более красиво падать, или…?

Сначала ответом ему были только недоуменные взгляды, но потом…

– Бро!

– Бро!!

– Ведь это же…

– И как мы не додумались!

И хором:

– Акааши!!!

Акааши – отдавший пас – вздохнул страдальчески и посмотрел на Дайчи с таким укором, что тому стало стыдно, хоть он еще и не понял, за что.

В результате они, конечно же, устроили соревнование, в котором пришлось участвовать и Дайчи. Акааши даже не пытался делать вид, что судит объективно и строго, или – что судит вообще, зато собравшиеся вокруг девушки не стеснялись выражать свои симпатии и обсуждать изобретаемые на ходу критерии оценок. Наконец, против воли увлекшись и хлебнув соленой воды, Дайчи отфыркался и заявил, что в любом соревновании предусмотрены перерывы, и этот самый перерыв только что официально наступил.

 

Они вчетвером уселись вдоль стойки пляжного бара, и Дайчи воспользовался передышкой от слепящего солнца и всеобщей суеты, чтобы рассмотреть новых знакомых получше. У самого шумного и энергичного в компании – Бокуто, и никаких –санов или –кунов, даже не думай – было тело профессионального спортсмена: литые мышцы, полный контроль над движениями, шрам на колене не то от травмы, не то от операции… Куроо – выше и тоньше Бокуто – смотрел, двигался и улыбался с обманчивой мягкостью. Красивее Акааши Дайчи, пожалуй, никого не встречал; он мог бы сыграть принца Гэндзи или любую из красавиц театра Но, вот только его холодный, оценивающий взгляд не очень-то располагал к любованию.

– Фуф, парни, – Бокуто широко улыбнулся и выставил запотевший бокал с коктейлем, намекая, что остальным следует отпраздновать встречу, матч и отголоски лета вместе с ним. – Отлично поиграли.

Стекло тихонько звякнуло о стекло, колотый лед холодил руки, и несколько капель перекочевали из бокала в бокал. Куроо поддел Бокуто насчет «поработать над изгибом поясницы», и тот завелся с пол-оборота; Акааши смотрел с видом человека, давно привыкшего ко всему, пока Дайчи посмеивался в свой напиток.

Играть на мелководье оказалось сложнее, чем можно было предположить, и мышцы начинали на это намекать; отказавшись от продолжения матча, Дайчи лег на воду и дрейфовал, изредка лениво подгребая вправо или влево и стараясь не заплыть далеко. Краем уха он слышал детский смех, крики птиц, далекий рокот моторок… Солнце неспешно ползло по небу, люди расходились на обед или тихий час для детей, и Дайчи почти задремал на волнах, когда к нему подплыл Куроо. 

– Ты скукожишься, – заметил он, изображая акулу, только очень разморенную и совсем не голодную. Дайчи только мотнул головой и уставился в густую голубизну неба. 

 

На следующий день Дайчи, как и собирался, пришел раньше, и сразу увидел своих вчерашних знакомых. Он было решил пройти мимо, просто махнув рукой, но Бокуто тоже его заметил.

– Ээй, Савамура! Иди сюда!

Так Дайчи оказался в шезлонге рядом с Куроо. Сам Бокуто уже умчался в направлении моря, и как ни странно, Акааши потянулся за ним.

– Бо весь вечер про тебя трещал, – Куроо сонно щурился на барашки волн, потягивая коктейль через трубочку. – И сегодня первым делом забил место на четверых.

– Спасибо.

– Поиграем вечером? По-нормальному. Чуть дальше есть площадка.

Дайчи кивнул, разглядывая собеседника. Было на что посмотреть – а Куроо это вроде не смущало, и значит, можно было пользоваться ситуацией. Оказалось, что вся энергия в него, судя по всему, переливалась от Бокуто; когда того не было рядом, Куроо вовсю пользовался возможностью греться на солнышке и двигаться как можно меньше. Даже девушкам, подходившим пофлиртовать, он улыбался приветливо, но с ленцой.

Потом Бокуто вернулся, обрызгал их прохладной водой, пошумел, и через минуту Дайчи провожал взглядом двух придурков, несущихся по пляжу и орущих что-то невразумительное. Акааши даже не посмотрел им вслед, вытер волосы полотенцем и, растянувшись в шезлонге, уткнулся в книгу.

> ← Купил вчера нового «ловца снов», а он, кажется, ленится работать :(
> 
> → Кошмары? :(
> 
> ← Да просто… ерунда всякая.
> 
> → Это потому, что надо открывать окно, прежде чем ложиться! :р
> 
> ← … На улице жарче, чем в комнате…
> 
> → Кошмары любят жару, поэтому вылезут через окно на улицу.
> 
> ← А. Не знал. 

Проворочавшись всю ночь в попытках утихомирить разнывшиеся после матча мышцы (о существовании большинства из которых Дайчи даже не подозревал, вот вам и мягкий песочек вместо площадки), Дайчи взял себя за шкирку и вышвырнул из кровати, как только за окном стало светать. Вода вместе с небом медленно наливалась не розовым даже – нежно-персиковым отсветом зари, а когда солнце выглянуло из-за горизонта, за барашками волн потянулись золотистые полупрозрачные хвосты, вспыхивающие под первыми лучами. Вылизанный прибоем песок проседал под босыми ногами, на секунду окутывая прохладой, но следующая же волна снова прятала следы. Размеренный бег разгонял кислоту из мышц, а ветерок сдувал сонливость; еще пара километров – и Дайчи был готов к новому дню приключений.

 

Шум в гостинице было слышно из сада; осторожно сдвинув створку входной двери, Дайчи прислушался и с удивлением узнал голос. Тут же из-за угла вывернул Бокуто и замер, глядя на Дайчи.

– Савамура? – он смешно, по-совиному склонил голову к плечу. – Ты решил за нами зайти?

– Вообще-то нет, я вернулся с пробежки…

– Уооо! – Бокуто подпрыгнул. – Ты тут живешь? Не может быть! Почему мы раньше не пересеклись?!

– Бокуто-сан, – под неодобрительным взглядом Акааши Дайчи снова почувствовал, что виноват, хоть тот обращался и не к нему. – Вы перебудите всю гостиницу. 

Бокуто захлопнул себе рот ладонями и виновато вытаращил глаза. 

– Ой, Савамура, доброе утро, – Куроо проплыл мимо, не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме булочки в своей руке. – Поторопись на завтрак, пока некоторые все не сожрали.

 

Сперва Дайчи еще пытался вежливо держаться на расстоянии, но рядом с Бокуто это было совершенно невозможно. Его просто взяли в оборот, особо не спросив, и он с удивлением обнаруживал себя то на банане, то в центре круга танцующих, то плывущим наперегонки до «воооон тех буйков», то у стойки бара, с отголоском звона встретившихся кромками четырех бокалов в ушах. «Если ты понравился Бокуто, на снисхождение не рассчитывай», – сказал Куроо в ответ на очередной растерянный и озадаченный взгляд. Дайчи с трудом подавил желание спросить его – и Акааши, если уж на то пошло – мнение на этот счет. Не то чтобы он считал себя плохой компанией, но бывали моменты, которые не хотелось делить с посторонними. Хотя Бокуто, судя по всему, об этом не знал.

А Дайчи теперь не смог бы оторваться от этой компании, даже если бы захотел… нет, он просто не мог захотеть, потому что…

Куроо щурился на солнце и потягивался всем телом, прежде чем скатиться с шезлонга. Куроо крутил мяч в руках перед подачей, и его длинные пальцы поглаживали упругие бока, прослеживая линии швов. Куроо подмигивал хорошеньким девушкам и отвечал на их улыбки, но никогда ни к кому не подходил первым. Куроо везде располагался так, будто это было самое его любимое место на свете, и он был там всегда. Куроо писал на песке левой рукой и стирал написанное правой, всегда заказывал самые странные коктейли, пах летом и морским ветром, его глаза меняли цвет от золота до пережженного янтаря, и он умел мурлыкать.

Дайчи не знал о нем ничего, замечал и запоминал слишком много мелочей, ненавидел его склонность ерошить чужие перья и любил отвечать колкостями на колкости; сил пугаться того, что шел всего лишь четвертый или пятый день их знакомства, не было – каждый из них казался месяцем, если не годом. И еще – смутное узнавание шебуршилось тихонько на границе сознания, раздражая невозможностью ухватить и рассмотреть как следует. 

 

Вечером он собрал охапку опавших плумерий, попросил у хозяйки глубокую чашу и, наполнив ее водой, опустил туда цветы. Чаша как раз поместилась на прикроватном столике, и всю ночь Дайчи снились сны, пропитанные тонкой сладостью.

 

Тайфун налетел неожиданно – во всяком случае, для Дайчи, который не удосужился проверить прогноз погоды. Бежать достаточно быстро все равно не получилось бы; пришлось смириться с судьбой, и теперь Дайчи нерешительно мялся в гэнкане, потому что с него текло, а заливать татами и ковер на лестнице не хотелось. Честно говоря, не хотелось даже ставить мокасины в ящичек для обуви – в них тоже хлюпало будь здоров. 

Из-за стены, отгораживающей зону для гостей от прихожей, выглянула знакомая стоящая торчком шевелюра.

– Савамура! Иди сюда, ты чего там?

Дайчи развел руками и пожелал себе полотенца. Двигаться все равно надо было, под ним и так натекла приличная лужа. Из кухни появилась хозяйка, всплеснула ладошками и принялась ругать гостей, которым следовало бы больше волноваться не о ее полах, а о собственном здоровье. Получив этот своеобразный пропуск, Дайчи взлетел по лестнице в свою комнату, переоделся, наспех вытер – а больше разлохматил – волосы и снова спустился вниз.

Бокуто, не вставая с подушек, изобразил приветственный танец; Куроо поднял глаза от закрывших всю столешницу листков и приветливо улыбнулся; Акааши ограничился вежливым кивком.

– Падай! – Бокуто похлопал рукой по столу. – Бери бумагу, вот ручка… Пиши!

Давно следовало понять, что больше ничему удивляться не придется. Вот он, взрослый уже человек, серьезный и профессиональный работник; сидит на полу в гостинице на Окинаве, в окружении таких же взрослых и серьезных приятелей; слушает беснующийся на улице шторм и… играет в «чепуху»..? 

– Покемон! Синий, с Брэдом Питтом, – с выражением читал Куроо. – Под сенью вековых дубов… Бо, это что ты накарябал? Не пойму.

Дайчи смотрел на Куроо. Бездумно любовался движениями, подмечал новые и новые мелочи в свою копилку, слушал не слова – голос. Дождь все лил, и ветер дергал ветви, срывая листья и цветы. Темнело быстро; хозяйка принесла маленькие фонарики, поставив два на стол, а остальные – вдоль стен. 

– Похоже, стихнет только к утру, – заметил Акааши, листая метеосайт. 

Они собрали исписанные листки – Бокуто забрал их себе, настояв на том, что «литературные шедевры в абсурдистской манере» когда-нибудь уйдут с аукциона за бешеные деньги – и разошлись по своим комнатам. Раздеваясь, Дайчи представлял, как Акааши аккуратно складывает футболку и развешивает шорты и рубашки по вешалкам, или как Бокуто расшвыривает всю одежду в разные стороны, не заботясь о месте приземления; а может, они делали все ровно наоборот. В любом случае, лучше было думать о них, чем о том, что и Куроо сейчас ходил по своей комнате, возможно, искал что-то в сумке, возможно, собирался в душ, или валялся на покрывале и переключал каналы, или… Дайчи распахнул окно, впуская размеренный перестук капель по листьям и густой, напоенный ароматами потревоженных цветов и звенящий отголосками только что утихомирившейся бури воздух.

 

Устав от постоянных детских визгов и толкотни, они взяли напрокат машину и уехали искать дикие пляжи. Дайчи посадили вперед, наказав следить за дорожными указателями; поначалу он с задачей справлялся – ровно до того момента, когда на крутом повороте вьющегося вдоль берега серпантина Куроо отпустил руль, оплетка заскользила с едва слышным шепотом кожи о кожу, и… Дайчи пропал. Все это выглядело слишком похожим на ласку: то, как ложилась, палец за пальцем, рука на рычаг коробки передач, как изгибалось запястье и на тыльной стороне проявлялся рельеф вен и лучевых косточек; как ладонь поглаживала и перехватывала руль, а потом взлетала в экспрессивном жесте, которым Куроо подкреплял свой рассказ, адресованный в основном заднему сидению и примостившемуся там на краешке, будто на ветке, нетерпеливому и внимательному Бокуто…

– Отличный вид! – Дайчи наугад ткнул пальцем в сторону моря. – Остановимся на минутку?

Когда они поехали дальше, на переднем сидении полулежал Акааши, цепляясь внимательным взглядом за указатели и рекламные щиты.

 

Как и почему Дайчи оказался на вершине утеса, круто обрывающегося в море в паре шагов перед ним, он не смог бы сказать. Учитывая обычно ненавязчивую, но все же существующую боязнь высоты – нечего ему было там делать. Но рядом стоял Куроо, смотрел не на волны, плещущиеся ужасно, невозможно далеко внизу, а за горизонт, и Дайчи честно пытался убедить себя, что ему не страшно, что будет круто … Бокуто сиганул вниз с довольным воплем, и даже на лице Акааши, не задержавшегося на краю, читалось что-то похожее на предвкушение. 

– Готов? – Куроо улыбался ему, и снова Дайчи попытался ухватить за хвостик надоедливую мысль о том, что в этой улыбке есть что-то знакомое, потом помотал головой. 

– Правда, я лучше спущусь так…

– Мы, конечно, не в детском садике, чтобы я тебя подзуживал на глупости, но… Мне кажется, тебе понравится.

Хитрая искорка в глазах отнюдь не внушала доверия. Но Куроо протянул руку – и Дайчи взял ее; Куроо потянул его за собой, и…

– Куроо, нет!!!

Кажется, он зажмурился, но так было еще хуже; кажется, перебрал весь свой матерный запас; зато совершенно точно помнил взгляд и улыбку, с которыми Куроо шагнул – будто бы в пропасть: словно приглашая на приятную прогулку по вечернему саду. Ощущение падения выбило из груди воздух, оставив вместо него щекотную пустоту. Вроде бы так долго – и наконец ноги ударились о воду, свист ветра в ушах сменился тихим гулом, а светившее в глаза солнце превратилось в сноп переливающихся в бирюзовой толще лучей, между которыми вспыхивали и гасли пузырьки.

– Ну? – услышал Дайчи сразу как вынырнул, отфыркиваясь и судорожно ловя ртом воздух. – Еще раз?

 

Когда погас последний уголек солнца, сползшего в море, они разожгли костер. Куроо бренчал на гитаре – ничего осмысленного, просто переборы струн, на которые удивительно хорошо ложилось тихое мурлыканье Акааши. Бокуто подпевал молча, всем собой, глядя то в огонь, то на отсветы на чужих скулах, а Дайчи, не в силах больше смотреть на пляшущие тени, лег на спину и уставился в небо, затканное узорами созвездий и припорошенное пылью Млечного пути. В голове было пусто – ни страха, ни ожиданий, ни боли от того, что оставалось всего несколько дней. Все это накатывало как-то вдруг и так же внезапно отступало, и сейчас Дайчи был благодарен за возможность дышать полной грудью, слушать мелодию прибоя и следовать рукой за беззвучными точечками спутников, деловито бегущих сквозь звезды.

 

– Ты случайно не был когда-нибудь в «Спирали»? – спросил Дайчи на обратном пути. Бокуто, изогнувшись в ужасно неудобной позе и положив голову Акааши на колени, мирно посапывал, сам Акааши не то дремал, не то смотрел в окно, в непроницаемую темноту, так что Дайчи мог безнаказанно впитывать то, как руки Куроо снова занимались любовью с рулем.

– Мммм, это где?

– Неподалеку от Ниппори.

Куроо пожал плечами.

– Недавно? Не припомню, честно говоря.

– Да нет… Пару лет назад, наверное. Мне показалось, я тебя там видел как-то раз.

Брови Куроо взлетели вверх, невысказанное «…и запомнил??» повисло смутным ощущением неловкости… неуместности, может быть.

– Я много где бываю. 

Наверное, следовало ухватиться за эту возможность и начать нейтральный разговор о рекомендациях и предпочтениях, но Дайчи промолчал, и остаток пути прошел в почти полной тишине. 

 

Наутро все было как обычно: Куроо поддевал Дайчи, тот отвечал тем же, никто не вел себя странно и не задавал неловких вопросов.

– Вечером идем в клуб! – объявил Бокуто. – Мега-вечеринка, все приглашены. А пока… кто со мной наперегонки до пирса??

Придется, наверное, брать отпуск, чтобы отдохнуть от отпуска, лениво подумал Дайчи, демонстративно укладываясь в шезлонг. Если от него ждали танцев всю ночь, черта с два он собирался еще и днем носиться как угорелый.

 

Клуб и правда был забит до отказа. Кое-как протиснувшись к столику у танцпола, они решили рассредоточиться. Бокуто ушел – утанцевал – за напитками; Дайчи вызвался «охранять место», отпустив Куроо и Акааши на танцпол. Куроо сразу скрылся в толпе, протискиваясь куда-то в середину. Акааши решил остаться с краю, очевидно не желая утруждаться. Он двигался изящно, чувствовал музыку, пульсацию света и людей вокруг, и Дайчи невольно засмотрелся, пока не вернулся Бокуто с четырьмя коктейлями. С ненавистью вытащив осточертевший за две недели обязательный зонтик, Дайчи покрутил соломинкой.

– Ты тут не будешь скучать? – Бокуто хлопнул его по плечу.

– Не переживай. Если что, вытащу кого-нибудь из вас.

Бокуто кивнул, уже пробираясь к Акааши.

Музыка становилась все громче по мере того, как бокал Дайчи пустел. Ненадолго появился Куроо, одарил его шальной улыбкой, отпил добрую половину своего напитка залпом, собирался что-то сказать, но отвлекся на подошедшего сзади мужчину; засмеялся, позволил утянуть себя обратно на танцпол, и на этот раз тоже не стал уходить далеко. Дайчи видел, как он танцует – то вроде бы сам по себе, то с одной девушкой, то с другой, то с двумя парнями… Плавно, текуче, вместе с партнерами – и в то же время отдельно от них; Дайчи вспомнил, что такое же ощущение создавалось всегда, когда Куроо общался с другими людьми. Какая-то девушка закинула руки ему на плечи, приподнимаясь на носочках; он в ответ положил руки ей на талию, но отвернулся, говоря что-то ее подруге. Дайчи смотрел не отрываясь, думал – «посмотри же на меня» – и страшился встретиться взглядом, не зная, что увидит и покажет; Куроо запрокинул голову, смеясь – и в этот момент вокруг танцпола сработали глиттерные пушки.

На пару мгновений все скрылось в ослепительном тумане, а когда он немного рассеялся, в оставшейся взвеси зашарили лучи прожекторов. Блестки, осевшие на плече и груди Куроо, вспыхнули, вверх к ключицам побежал огонь, как по подожженному бикфордову шнуру. Дайчи грохнул бокал на стол и метнулся к выходу из клуба, даже не подумав о том, чтобы позвать Бокуто или Акааши.

> ← У тебя было когда-нибудь чувство, что надо обязательно что-то сделать, иначе будешь жалеть всю жизнь?
> 
> → А у кого не было? В чем сложность?
> 
> ← По морде я вряд ли получу, но в остальном… не берусь предсказать реакцию.
> 
> → Поясни?
> 
> ← Задачка для младшей школы: как сказать человеку «Ты мне нравишься»?
> 
> → Ха. И что, правда никаких подсказок насчет ответа? 

Дайчи задумался. Если честно, он думал об этом всю последнюю неделю. Вспоминал выражения лица, пытался угадать оставшееся невысказанным – да и было ли оно вообще. Не мог понять, как сошелся с людьми так быстро и, казалось, крепко. Ему говорили, что в отпуске все происходило по особым правилам, просто с ним такого никогда не случалось. А теперь… Бокуто, слушать которого было все равно что кататься на американских горках, потому что его интонации менялись не там, где полагалось, а там, где ему вздумалось их поменять; Акааши, которым можно было любоваться бесконечно, даже когда он всего лишь читал книгу или выбирал из салата оливки, чтобы отдать их Бокуто; и – Куроо, всегда Куроо. Дружелюбный и приветливый со всеми, но при этом как будто стоящий за прозрачной стеной; он ведь протягивал Дайчи руку, слушал его с интересом и говорил сам, играл для него у костра, пил с ним один смузи на двоих, когда обоим не спалось и они вместе встречали рассвет на пляже… Может быть, Дайчи не хотел замечать преграду – но вдруг ее и не было?

> ← Не знаю. Не уверен.
> 
> → Я не всегда за то, чтобы идти на поводу у чувств, но в данном случае… На мой взгляд, профит от положительного исхода во много раз превосходит потери от отрицательных. 
> 
> ← Какими бы они ни были…
> 
> → Ну, вариантов побольше, но… подумаешь, получишь по морде, делов-то. 
> 
> ← Ты умеешь утешить…
> 
> → Дерзай :) Буду за тебя болеть. 

– Как насчет попробовать что-нибудь новенькое? – спросил Дайчи в тайм-ауте очередного (третьего за день) матча. Куроо приподнял бровь.

– Например?

– Я читал, в полигамных отношениях не возбраняется изредка делать что-то не всей толпой.

– Оя? Семейная скука? Хочется добавить перчика?

– Что-то вроде того, – Дайчи не знал, правильно ли выбрал тон разговора, но хоть было на что списать румянец на скулах. Вот не надо было сомневаться, что Куроо подхватит тему. И разовьет.

– Я всегда открыт новому и неизвестному.

– Пообедаем вдвоем?

– Смелое предложение, – протянул Куроо. – Заманчивое. Мне и самому хочется иногда отдохнуть от… – он сделал жест рукой, – фонтана жизнелюбия.

– Хватит лениться! – заорал в этот момент «фонтан». – Тецу, твоя подача!

Дайчи усмехнулся и занял свое место на площадке. 

 

А через несколько часов он сидел напротив Куроо на террасе маленького европейского ресторанчика, куда они вчетвером часто заходили по дороге с пляжа, и пытался вести себя естественно. Может быть, ему бы это удавалось лучше, если бы Куроо не отвлекал. Невозможно было не смотреть, как тот проводит ладонями по рукам, пытаясь поднять длинные рукава тонкой накидки, которые держались у локтей несколько секунд и снова стекали вниз, на запястья. Смешно: Дайчи каждый божий день видел Куроо в одних только пляжных шортах, группирующимся для прыжка на площадке или заходящим в море, но сейчас глубокие тени ложились на линию ключиц, то выглядывающую из треугольного ворота, то исчезающую в развороте плеч, и Дайчи не мог сосредоточиться на выученном наизусть меню.

– Так вы завтра уезжаете? – спросил он, когда перед ними поставили тарелки с холодным фруктовым супом – ничего другого по такой жаре особо не хотелось. Разговор предсказуемо не клеился; Дайчи подозревал, что к его собственной неловкости – о которой Куроо пока знать не полагалось – примешивалось обычное сожаление о том, что отпуск подошел к концу, и уже завтра их ждет обычная осточертевшая рутина, в которой нет места долгим закатам, обжигающему песку под ногами и прыжкам со скалы. Куроо только кивнул в ответ. – Я тут… как бы это сказать… спросил совета у друга, и он сказал, что иногда стоит пойти на поводу у чувств.

Куроо вдруг вскинулся, отвлекшись от меланхоличного перемешивания супа. Поднял руку, прося паузу. Долго смотрел, не то вспоминая, не то оценивая, потом достал телефон из кармана, пару раз ткнул в экран и протянул его Дайчи.

> ← Я не всегда за то, чтобы идти на поводу у чувств, но в данном случае… На мой взгляд, профит от положительного исхода во много раз превосходит потери от отрицательных. 
> 
> → Какими бы они ни были…
> 
> ← Ну, вариантов побольше, но… подумаешь, получишь по морде, делов-то. 

Дайчи вернул телефон и перевел взгляд за увитую цветами оградку террасы, на улицу. Куроо молчал.

– Значит, нам обоим не придется повторяться.

Потому что он, кажется, знал, что ответил бы ему Куроо. В переписке с ним – оказывается, с ним! – разговор несколько раз заходил об отношениях; «в этой части я пас» – как-то очень уверенно, категорично и без тени кокетства. И в тот момент, когда Дайчи увидел во взгляде Куроо сожаление и еще что-то, чему не брался дать определения, он понял, что минуту назад потерял не только все возможные положительные исходы, но и ту дружбу, которая стала для него так важна за последние полтора года.

Надо было срочно менять тему.

 

В воздухе протянулись первые по-настоящему холодные нити, сплетая невидимую паутину осени. Дайчи вставал в пять утра, бежал на вокзал, три часа запивал профессиональную литературу кофе или рисовал слайд за слайдом. Телефон лежал на дне сумки, потому что так было проще не смотреть каждые две минуты на экран, упорно остававшийся темным. 

 

Ледяной ветер пробирал до костей, срывал с деревьев гирлянды ламп. Дайчи быстро разделался с предрождественскими покупками для семьи и друзей, и смотрел на суету торгового центра, сидя за столиком кафе на верхнем этаже. Телефон прятался где-то в кармане пальто, брошенного на спинку соседнего кресла; каждое непрочитанное сообщение было кошкой Шредингера, только к этому времени Дайчи почти наверняка знал – уговорил себя знать – что с ней. 

 

Он вспоминал сказанное друг другу за полтора года, и понимал: Куроо не предполагал, что они когда-нибудь встретятся. Все, что Дайчи о нем знал, было благодаря уверенности – собеседник навсегда останется лишь неизвестным номером в списке контактов. Даже так он очень редко писал что-то действительно личное, и все равно оказался не готов. 

Сперва Дайчи надеялся, что работа и привычный режим быстро выбьют из головы банальные последствия банального курортного увлечения. Подумаешь, встретил красивого мальчика; Дайчи все равно был готов к отказу, но… вмешалось дурацкое совпадение, и отняло гораздо больше, чем просто случайного знакомого, хотя в эту категорию все-таки попали Бокуто и Акааши, с которыми они – отчего-то – не обменялись номерами. Постепенно, гораздо медленнее, чем Дайчи хотелось бы, на первый план снова стали выходить проблемы, актуальные здесь и сейчас; но мысли о Куроо не исчезли совсем, а просто затаились, выжидая удобного – а чаще неудобного – момента, чтобы напомнить о себе. Теплом – во снах, тягучей пустотой – ни с того ни с сего в паузе на совещании, легким уколом – при взгляде на конвертик непрочитанного сообщения.

От привычки вглядываться в толпу в баре он так и не отучился; до тех пор, пока токийский офис не переехал в другой район. Глупое чувство не узнавания даже – похожести дергало пару раз на оживленных перекрестках или в метро; только вот никого похожего рядом не было. 

Иногда рука сама тянулась к телефону. Просто по привычке: поделиться новым странным коктейлем, пожаловаться на нудно моросящий дождик и липнущие к ботинкам лепестки. С надеждой на то, что ему все-таки удастся объяснить: он мог научиться преодолевать неловкость, но не хотел заново пытаться жить без Куроо. Он даже попытался – но Куроо, похоже, твердо решил и за себя, и за него. 

А потом его стал удерживать только страх, причем он и сам не знал, чего боялся больше – что сообщение снова останется без ответа или что он получит в ответ короткое «…а кто это?».


End file.
